Hard to concentrate
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Dawn has been having feelings for Scott, However she refuses to accept them and goes to meditate to clear her head which would be so much easier if Scott would go away!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Total Drama fandom!  
**_**A/N:**__ So I said I would take requests and I got asked by _**KaitlynToTheMax** who asked me if I was up to writing a more realistic Dawn/Scott and so I PMed her and asked her what she wanted and she sent me this! "**Like**_** I dunno...something that feels like it would actually happen xD I'm a fan of Dawn and Scott, but it feels like no one's sure of how exactly to write them together. I feel like Dawn would actually hate herself for it and Scott would be a huge dick but actually mean well and not be sure how exactly to express feelings so he's an ass because that's all he knows."**_

* * *

Dawn was meditating on a rock by the beach near the island. She had been there for almost 4 hours now trying to find her inner peace and tranquility. Normally she didn't have a difficult time being able to completely zone out but it's been different these past few days ever since she realized she had feelings for _him_.

He has been screwing with her head ever since he found out she liked him. He's been purposely brushing up against her in challenges and making cat calls at her. It's been driving her crazy! She wasn't supposed to like a guy like him. She was supposed to like nice guys like B and Cameron not guys like Scott.

Because of him she couldn't focus at all. Every time she closed her eyes to focus she only saw his face and felt his energy and saw his aura! Oh god, that aura of his was a horrible combination of red and black! What was she thinking liking someone like him? His Aura was almost as bad as Chris McLean's!

She knew getting involved with someone like Scott would be the worst mistake she could make in this game and in her life. She and Scott were like day and night! She could see all these horrible things he was plotting to do to everyone to get them eliminated including herself. So, she kept trying to remind herself just how truly awful Scott was and she was failing miserably...

"Hey Blondie." Scott snuck up behind her causing her to let out a small yelp! It took a lot to scare her and of course he could do it! He had her so frustrated she couldn't even sense him coming.

"Go away." Dawn told him taking a deep breath trying to hold her composure. "I'm meditating."

"Do I look like I care?" Scott smirked at her and leaned up a against the rock she was mediating on. "I came to see you. You looked really cute today during that challenge."

"Scott, I'm trying to concentrate." Dawn squeezed her eyes shut tight "Just leave me alone!"

"I didn't know you could lose your temper." Scott smirked at her. "That's kinda hot."

"I'm not losing my temper!" Dawn opened her eyes to yell at Scott only to take a deep breath. "Look, I just want to be alone."

"We are alone." Scott winked at her "So, you got your wish!"

"I want to be alone by myself." Dawn glared at Scott.

"Can I watch?" Scott smirked at her

"Can you watch what?" Dawn asked him.

"You said you wanted to be alone without me!" Scott laughed "So, it's just me and you and your hand. You do what you want and I'll just watch."

"You pervert!" Dawn yelled at him blushing "I don't do those kinds of things."

"Sure you don't." Scott taunted her.

"I came here to mediate and get away from you." Dawn tried to shut her eyes again "How did you even find me?"

"Dedication." Scott told her "Aside from that I was really bored and you're the hottest thing here other than me."

"You're comments are disgusting and so are you." Dawn told him "Do you honestly think I'd ever allow myself to fall for someone with an aura as hideous as yours?"

"You're trying not to but it's obvious you want me." Scott smirked "Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Luna Lovegod from Harry Potter? I've been told I look like Ron Weasley from girls back at home. You wanna roleplay it with me?"

"I'm not interested in you." Dawn's cheeks were turning a light pink "Please leave me alone."

"I know you like me." Scott smirked "You love it when our hands touch at breakfast when we both reach for the same bagel, Don'tcha?"

"I knew you did that on purpose!" Dawn suddenly found herself quite frustrated.

"So you caught me." Scott laughed "I find you to be beautiful, Sue me! Oh wait you can't...Courtney's not in this season."

"Scott, I like you okay?!" Dawn finally blurted out

"I knew it!" Scott chuckled "So, you wanna make out and then you can use those sexy powers of yours to help me read everyone's aura's and get them all eliminated one by one?"

"No!" Dawn told him jumping down from her rock. "No, I don't! You and I are not going to be the next Courtney and Duncan! You're aura is horrible and so is your attitude, I will not help you take out anyone in this game."

"Can I take you out...on a date?" Scott winked at her. "C'mon I'm not a bad guy! I'm just like Alejandro, I'll play them all but I really just want love!"

"Well I'm certainly not going to be your Heather." Dawn crossed her arms "Our relationship is going to be like Sadie and Duncan."

"Sadie and Duncan?" Scott asked confused "Sadie and Duncan never dated!"

"Exactly!" Dawn told him "Now you're getting it! I don't want to date you, not now or ever."

"Maybe your wrong about my aura?" Scott asked her "You won't know until you give me a chance!"

"I simply can't." Dawn told him "I know what I know."

"Nobody knows everything." Scott told her and rolled his eyes "Maybe I'm playing you and maybe I'm not! But you'll never know if you just keep reading aura's instead of following your heart!"

"If I trusted my heart then you'll just break it." Dawn told him.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." Scott admitted "But like I said, unless you give me a chance, you won't ever know! The future can always change."

"The future can change." Dawn smiled "You're right about that, But I still don't trust you."

"Okay, fine." Scott rolled his eyes "You don't have to trust me, but will you at least allow me to take you to the docks and sit by the lake with you?"

"I suppose I could do that." Dawn smiled and took Scott's hand and the two made their way to the dock.

* * *

**Finished. **

**Seriously, This wasn't that hard to write...Send me more requests and PM them to me and just give me a plot. What did ya'll think? **


End file.
